Say It Isn't So!
by Babyfaced
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are having their first child! But wait... how can this be? Oh man... poor Sasuke!
1. Birth

Say It Isn't So…

"Crap… crap… crap…"

Sasuke paced the hospital waiting room angrily. It was almost midnight, and his wife was having their child. SO WHY THE HELL COULDN'T HE SEE HER!

"I still don't understand why I can't see her!" he practically shouted at the only other person in the room: some guy he didn't know.

"Look man, I told you a million times. I don't work here. I don't know why the system is so 'crapped up' as you so gracefully put it. I don't even know you!" the unfortunate man said.

"What, so you're _mocking_ me now!" Sasuke snarled, his worry and anger pouring out of his eyes. The guy actually cringed.

"Look. I'm sorry I was sarcastic with you earlier. I'm sorry about your wife, but I can't help you." The man said sympathetically.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I'm… sorry…" Geez. Even after all these years it was _still_ hard.

He plopped down on the seat next to the man. "I'm just worried, y'know?" Sasuke turned to stare at the door of the room where Sakura was currently giving birth.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, I know how you feel," he said to Sasuke's back.

"I doubt it." Sasuke replied, his back still turned to the guy.

"Actually, I do. My wife and I just had our second child. Believe me, I know the feeling." He replied.

"Hn." Sasuke pretended not to care, a bad habit of his. In reality, he was listening intently.

"I was really worried. What if something happened to her? What if something happened to the baby? I remember thinking, 'God, what am I going to do if something happens to them!' I felt… helpless. I hated feeling that way." The man said, reminiscing with a gentle look on his face.

Sasuke grunted. He hated feeling that way. He hated it more than anything else. In fact, there was a time where he felt more helpless than anything. The funny thing was, he didn't really mind.

_Sasuke gulped, trying very hard to hide the blush now spreading across his face. Damn hormones. Yeah, it was the hormones._

_ So why did he get a funny feeling in his chest and stomach as he watched Sakura quietly close and lock the door and walk towards him?_

_ Sasuke swallowed again, and said, "Y-you w-wanted to talk to m-me?" God, he hated how he sounded. He hated feeling so helpless. So why didn't hate how he was feeling now?_

_ She smiled, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "Yeah."_

_ He blushed even more. Why did she have to look so good when she smiled?_

_ She neared him, and he stepped back involuntarily. Imagine, he was one of the ninjas who had defeated Orochimaru? And here he was, scared of a girl._

_ Sasuke continued to back up as she walked closer. "A-about what?" He said, trying to get Sakura to stop walking. If she got any closer, he might do something… he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing._

_ Her smiled softened. Sasuke stared at her. He had just noticed… was Sakura blushing?_

_ She was still getting closer. Her green eyes stared into his black ones. "I needed to ask you something."_

_ Sasuke felt his back hit the wall. He closed his eyes, and said, "What…?"_

_ "Can I kiss you?"_

_ His eyes flew open, only to meet hers._

_ Before he could say anything, and before he could answer, she closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his anyway._

_ Before Sasuke's brain completely shut down, he thought one thing:_

_ Maybe sometimes its okay to be helpless._

"Hey, are you listening?" the man said, breaking Sasuke out of his revere.

He turned to look at him. "Yeah… sorry…"

The guy just laughed and got up. "I gotta go. Good luck."

Sasuke nodded, and said, "Thanks for… you know."

"Yeah."

And as he was walking away, Sasuke remembered something.

"Wait!" He called out. "What's your name?"

The man continued walking away. "It doesn't matter!" he called back. "Just relax, everything will be fine!" And with that, he was gone.

Sasuke sighed and slumped in his seat. _Yeah, I hope so…_

Sakura struggled to sit up, weak from childbirth. She chuckled weakly.

_I wonder how Sasuke's doing._

She remembered how he went crazy when he was told he couldn't come in, but she wasn't worried.

She stared at her baby, the child she had worked hard to bring into the world. She smiled. It was hard to believe she had made this actual, living, breathing person.

Sakura's smile faded somewhat when they took her baby from her arms. "What are you doing!" she said, worried.

"Oh, don't worry." The nurse holding the baby said. "We're just doing some tests to make sure your child is healthy. I promise, the baby will be returned to you safely."

Her worry subsided somewhat and she lay back down. Yeah, sure. That's what they always said.

_"What!" Sakura practically shouted. _

_ "Sakura, calm down!" Kakashi said, placing an arm on her shoulder._

_ She only shrugged it off. "Calm down? How can you expect me to calm down when _this_ happens!" she yelled._

_ "Sakura, you're overreacting. Sasuke is only on a retrieval mission! If he is going to retrieve Naruto from Orochimaru's camp safely, he can't do something as rash as fighting anyone! It's a stealth mission! There is practically zero percent chance he will" Kakashi paused for a second, looking at Sakura's face._

_ She was close to tears._

_ He sighed, and continued gently. "It is unlikely he will die, Sakura."_

_ She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want him to die. I don't want to lose him."_

_ Kakashi nodded sympathetically. "No one does. But you have to understand, this is part of being a ninja. Sasuke is a jounin now. There is always a possibility that he won't survive. He knows it, and he accepts it. You have to, too, Sakura."_

_ She only looked down sadly. "I know…" she said softly, so quietly that he barely heard it._

_ Kakashi said, "He should be back within a month, considering his skill. He's one of the best, remember?" he smirked._

_ Sakura tried her best to smile. "Yeah."_

She sighed. Of course, he had returned safely, even if a little worse for wear. She was still worried.

She was so busy thinking she didn't hear what the doctor who had delivered her baby said.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" A second later, she wished she hadn't asked.

She looked at him in horror. Just then, the nurse came back with her child, wrapped in a blanket.

Her expression remained the same as she looked at her baby's face, pink hair rumpled. Its green eyes stared back at her.

_Oh God. How am I going to tell Sasuke?_

Sasuke breathed heavily. Geez, how long had it been? He looked at the clock. It was almost one A.M.

He stared at the door, the anger and worry churning inside him. _I swear, if they don't let me in I'm gonna—_

His mental threat was interrupted as the door opened. He jumped up.

The doctor smiled at him. Sasuke only mustered a weak one in return. "You can come in now."

Sasuke felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He hurried inside.

When he saw Sakura lying on the bed, cradling a child in a blanket, he grinned. She looked up and saw him, and smiled in return. HE made his way over to her.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing?" Sasuke asked gently. He reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

She giggled and said, "Just fine."

He turned his eyes to the bundle of cloth. He smiled even wider. "And who is this?"

Sakura's smile shrank a little. "Oh Sasuke, meet Shin."

He didn't take any notice of Sakura's change of expression. He asked, "Can I hold her?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.

Sasuke took the baby from Sakura's arms and cradled it in his arms, stroking its pink hair.

Only then did he notice. He looked at Sakura with a confused expression and said, "Why did you give her a boy's name?"

She winced and took a breath. Oh boy. How was she supposed to say this?

She than said the worst thing she could have said.

"Sasuke, it _is_ a boy."

The End 


	2. A Father Son Moment

Chapter Two: A Father Son Moment

"Hahahaha!"

The sound of cruel laughter echoed through the air, blending with the chirping of birds and the rustling of the leaves of the trees as a small boy was beaten in the small atmosphere of the playground.

"Haha! Sissy! Are you gonna go crying home to your mommy?" a boy around the age of ten mocked, kicking the boy already on the ground.

Shin tried desperately to get up before they hit him again, failing miserably as he collapsed on the ground. Another boy kicked him in the side again. He winced, trying hard not to cry.

The older boy knelt down and grabbed a large amount of Shin's pink hair, pulling it. His head tilted back until he was facing the cruel child. He smirked and snarled, "Why don't you cry, little girl?"

Shin knew he shouldn't cry. They would only beat him harder. He knew it so well, it wasn't funny. It was likely these boys were students at the ninja academy; they were about the age appropriate to enroll. He searched for a way out.

Shin calculated the likely events if he tried to fight. It didn't hurt to have two well-trained ninjas as parents, either.

He shot his leg out, kicking the boy's legs out from underneath him. He stumbled onto the dirt. The pink-haired boy knew he had seconds to react.

He quickly scrambled up, running as fast as he could. He could hear the sounds of footsteps as the boys chased him. He only ran harder.

Shin knew he was fast, was proud of it. It came in handy, like when he got caught playing pranks, or taking candy. But it was especially useful when he was trying to escape bullies, and he was glad.

He ran along the familiar route to his house, his petal-colored hair flying. He didn't run in a straight line, zigzagging in hopes of confusing his followers. He did this skillfully, after years of practice. It usually worked, but these bullies were smarter than your average neighborhood variety. Apparently they were worthy of the title ninja-in-training.

One of the boys found to energy to speak during the chase. "Ha ha! You think you can outrun us, you wimpy girl?" He was gaining frighteningly fast, his cronies not far behind.

Shin snarled. Didn't they have anything better to do besides tease and beat on him? It seemed to only get worse as he got older. And he knew he wouldn't always have his parents to protect him. He ignored the pain in his side, running faster still.

He felt a hand try to grab his arm. He knew he was slowing down, his energy running out. Shin wrenched his arm out of the hand's grip. He felt sure they had already passed his house, and they were nearing the center of Konoha. He sincerely hoped they would give up the chase for fear of being caught.

He really didn't mean to, really. He was just trying to confuse them by jumping over things and ducking under booths and such. He really didn't see the rock, innocently sitting in the middle of the road. That was precisely why he tripped over it. He skidded to a stop, sustaining more injuries in the process. He winced and waited for the pain that was sure to come.

But it never came. Shin raised his head from his arms, and looked up. What he saw was his father, holding two of the boys up by the scruff of their necks. The third one had somehow managed to escape.

Shin stared at his father's face. His expression scared him. Oh no. Was he mad at him again? Shin looked at the ground. _Great… otou-san is mad at me again._

Sasuke glared at the boys intensely. They trembled in fear, their feet flailing uselessly in the air. He hissed, "Go. Home. If I catch assaulting my son again, I will not hesitate to discipline you. And trust me, you won't like it." He emphasized every syllable.

He dropped them on the ground. They scrambled to their feet and ran away. Sasuke turned.

Shin slowly got to his feet, keeping his eyes on the ground. He raised his gaze up to meet his father's. He began, "Gomen, otou-san…" His father's arms wrapping around him cut him off. Shin looked up at him in confusion.

Sasuke merely smiled and knelt down to his eye level. "It's not your fault, son." He said gently. "There's nothing wrong with your hair." He grinned lopsidedly, ruffling his pink locks to emphasize his point. Shin couldn't help but smile in return.

The six-year-old grunted good-naturedly and pushed his hand off. He said mock angrily, "Stop it, 'tou-san. You're embarrassing me."

His father chuckled and said, "Trying to impress the ladies, eh?" His son turned pink. "'Tou-san!" Sasuke laughed again.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. I was always attracting attention from the girls when I was young… as unwanted as it was." He scowled. It was Shin's turn to laugh. Sasuke smiled again. He stood up, patting his son's head. "But hey, that was how I met your mom!"

Shin made a disgusted face. "Ew, Dad, you're grossing me out." Sasuke just scooped him up and playfully ruffled his hair again. "Aww, c'mon. Don't be like that!"

Shin winced, pain rushing up and down his side. Sasuke noticed his expression and immediately let him go. He looked on worriedly as his son knelt down on all fours, cringing. He said apologetically, "I'm sorry…"

He only smiled at his father, one eye closed in pain. "I'm fine otou-san…" but he only winced again when he tried to move. Sasuke quickly knelt down and lifted up his shirt, inspecting his wounds. Dark bruises adorned the petal-haired boy's side and stomach. He cursed inwardly; suddenly wishing he hadn't let those boys go.

He stared at his only son in worry, wishing that he hadn't been born with pink hair. Oh, he loved Sakura, but…

"Otou-san," Shin said, snapping him out of his revere. He smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Really. It doesn't hurt so much anymore…"

Sasuke just stared at him. It was so unfair. Why did _his_ son have to go through this? It seemed every single day he was teased for his hair. He was called a girl, a wimp, a sissy, a mommy's boy, anything you could think of. Kids these days were so cruel. Again and again he asked him to dye his hair, but again and again he would say the same thing:

"It would hurt okaa-san's feelings. I don't want to do that." He was so considerate. So why did he have to suffer. He clenched his fists. He asked the same question everyday that many had asked before him: "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

Sasuke continued to stare at Shin and his continued to smile. He knew it was only a matter of time before the constant teasing and beatings would harden his son's heart. Sasuke didn't want his son to end up like… like him. He knew if that happened, only one thing thing could change him. Like Sakura had changed him.

Love.

He sighed, the future weighing heavily on his mind. But for now, he had better concentrate on the present. He smiled at his son, and helped him up. "Hey Shin, how about we get some ice cream?"

As Sasuke watched his son rejoice, his worry subsided.

For the moment.

l….i….n….e….b….r….e….a….k…..!

"_What_ happened!" Sakura shouted.

"Ssh!" Sasuke said, looking into the dining room. Apparently, Shin had not noticed. He was still sitting at the dining table, idly playing with the salt shaker as he waited for dinner.

They were in the kitchen, and Sasuke was explaining to his wife the events of the day. Sakura had stopped attending to the soup she was currently stirring, and was now staring at him, the ladle still in her hand. He was standing next to her, a worried expression on his face.

"Its been happening more and more Sakura… he doesn't tell you because he's afraid you'll be mad at him. Hell, when _I_ caught those damn kids, _he_ apologized to _me_. Can you imagine? _He_ apologized to _me_, after what those…" Sasuke paused, knowing Sakura wouldn't approve if he used a vulgar word. Sakura noticed this and smiled slightly. He continued, "_kids_… did to him. Those _kids_ don't even to deserve to be in the ninja academy."

She sighed and said, "Why doesn't he just dye his hair or something?"

Sasuke also sighed and said, "Because… because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you serious? He would rather go through _that_ than hurt my feelings? He would rather suffer everyday than upset me?" She was touched. Truly, really touched. She almost felt like crying.

She then straightened up, looked him in the eye, and said solemnly, "That is the most idiotic yet sweetest thing I've ever heard." Sasuke nearly face faulted. Sakura smiled and added slyly, "He's just like you."

"Hey!" He protested, but he was smiling. Sakura had already walked out of the kitchen carrying the pot of soup.

"Yay!" Shin cried, finally seeing dinner. "I'm starving!" He jumped up to help his mother. She smiled gently at him. _He's so considerate._

As they all settled down for dinner, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged uneasy looks. Shin immediately began eating his dinner, albeit rather noisily. Sakura frowned and said, "Mind your manners, Shin." He smiled apologetically and said, "Gomen, okaa-san." He quieted down.

About halfway through dinner, and after about three servings, Sakura cleared her throat. Both her husband and son looked up from their food, Shin with a confused expression and Sasuke with an expression that said, _please-tell-me-you-aren't-going-to…_

She only smiled at him and he groaned. Shin was still looking at her with a questioning expression. She tucked her pink hair behind her ear and said, "Shin, have you ever thought about dying your hair?" He looked down at his food and mumbled, "But I like my hair… if you want me to… but I don't want to hurt your feelings…"

Now, neither Sakura _nor_ Sasuke expected _that_. She locked eyes with him, and they both had equally surprised expressions. "I don't hate my hair or anything… but if you really want me to dye my hair… oh I know!" His tone was enthusiastic. He suddenly stood up, the silverware tinkling as he dropped his spoon. He ran up the stairs to his room, leaving behind a surprised Sakura and a bewildered Sasuke.

"Okay… what the hell was that about…" Sasuke murmured. Sakura looked at him. "I know… he said he liked his hair…" She fingered a few strands of her own pink locks, which was now reaching down to the small of her back.

Sasuke stared at where his son had been sitting. "You know Sakura… I'm really worried about him… I know he seems fine on the outside… but…" he paused, and looked at her. Green eyes only stared back at him in concern. He looked away. "He's crying on the inside…"

Sakura's worry grew as he continued talking. "I'm really worried that he'll really be affected by this… that he'll end up like me." He looked at her again, and this time she spoke. "Really?" He nodded. She bit her lip, and started picking at her food. "Oh boy… if _that_ happens…" They looked at each other and they both sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'm back!" Shin called from the top of the stairs. "What took you so" Sakura gave him a warning look. He sighed. However, Shin seemed to have heard anyway, and answered as he skipped down the stairs. "Oh sorry," he said cheerfully. "I had to look all over my room for it, you know?" His parents once again sweatdropped. His room was a pig sty.

"Ta da!" he said, pulling out from behind his back what appeared to be a hat. Sasuke snatched it from him despite another look from his wife. He examined it closely. It didn't seem abnormal, it was simply a black hat that was adorned with the symbol of the Village of The Leaf. He face faulted. _Why didn't I think of that? And I'm supposed to be a genius…_

As he continued to stare forlorn at the hat, she took it from him and placed it on Shin's head. She beamed. It fit like a beanie, hugging his head, but it was somewhat big. The bottom of it covered his eyes. He rolled it up and smiled.

"There! Problem solved." The six-year-old said happily, with Sasuke still muttering in the background.

_Little did they know…_

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Originally I wasn't planning to continue it, it was supposed to be a one-shot. ; But what can I say, I can't refuse my beautiful readers! (Gai mode) Yes, children! Go and review, with the firey passion of your youth! Yes! I must beat my rival, (insert author here)! Let your words flow with the firey passion of youth!)


End file.
